Meat for the Maggots (Episode 2.1)
Meat for the Maggots was the fifth and final Merovingian Mission in Episode 2.1. Mission Transcripts Flood: Our associate, the Assassin, has just completed a small job for us. In light of this, we require a certain favor of you: clean-up duty. I know it doesn't sound as glamorous as your last assignment, but the Merovingian personally selected you for this task. I'm certain you'll comply, won't you? You will. Get yourself over to this address and recover any trace of evidence from Ether's corpse. That is all for now. Operator: The Assassin made short work of Ether without alerting a soul. The Other Zion operatives have no idea what happened! Just recovers those flies and split. Operator: Damn! The Assassin did some serious work here -- Ether is deadlier than Neo. Strip him of the evidence, then make your exit. Operator: Do you think these flies came from the Assassin? He's leaving parts of himself everywhere! No wonder Flood sent you to pick up the pieces. Flood: While I'm pleased that the evidence of our associate's kill is in your hands, the flies do not serve their greater purpose unless they are still alive. Lucky for you, our associate has finished his second house call. Pay a visit to our dealy departed friend, Wasat, and strip him of the Assassin's blowflies. Operator: Move quickly and get the blowflies off Wasat's body! Those lil' buggers won't live for very long. Operator: This place is wall to wall with Machines who clearly know that Wasat was murdered. If they see you, you can bet they won't hesitate to shoot first and ask questions never. Flood: My dear, {redpillname}, we have a bit of a problem: Zion doesn't quite like it when our associate strikes against one of their worthless captains. Nor do they enjoy it when you come in to pick up the pieces. Before the rest of your assignment can continue, you must lay low for a moment. Make your way to this Merovingian safe house and relax for a bit. In fact, while you're there, give the blowflies to Chrysothemis. He'll know what to do with them. Operator: Flood wants you to drop off the blowflies, put your feet up, and have a drink? if that's the case, I wish I could join you. Chrysothemis: You must be {redpillname}... You got the flies? All right. I don't really want to touch those things so cram the blowflies in my safe. Chrysothemis: Come on, come on. I haven't got all day! The Merovingian is throwing a party tonight and I have to pick up a few things beforehand. Flood: You don't have time to loiter, {redpill_name}. Another step in this assignment requires your immediate attention. Remove yourself from the safe house and I shall update you. Chrysothemis: Maybe if you're real nice, the Merovingian will invite you to his next party -- I wouldn't count on it, though. Flood: It seems the Zion lackeys have lost your trail. It doesn't surprise me, as I'm usually right about this sort of thing... Now that the coast is clear, meet up with Roemera and pick up a little package for our friend, the Assassin. Operator: Hmm, I wonder what's in the package... Roemera: Welcome, {redpill_name}. You've come for the package, have you not? I was so hoping you'd take your time, so I could get a few more drinks in... Roemera: Come on now. I won't bite. Operator: What the hell?! Do you have any idea what's in that package? It's a freaking severed head! This Assassin guy is one sick bastard. What kind of person wants to be paid in body parts? Oh, yeah... A guy made out of flies. Roemera: I hate to see it go, but I know it's former owner misses it more than I will... Flood: Those Morpheus-worshipping fools have pinpointed your location. if you can do something about it, make short work of the Zion operatives. When you've handled them, deliver that package to our associate. Do not delay, {redpill}. The Assassin cannot stay at this location long. Operator: Flood isn't joking around. The signal in the code stream is like nothing I've ever seen before. Whatever's in there could do some serious damage. The Assassin: ... Operator: Holy crap. It's really him! Operator: Not exactly a man of words, is he? Flood: I do hope he didn't scare you. The Assassin can be a rather intimidating creature, to say the least. That will be all for now, {redpill_name}. Expect your next assignment after we've had a chance to uncover additional information on our enemies' plans. Before meeting assassin *Zion Ballista (armed with Speed enhanced Westek 55ZA) *'Zion Duelist:' it smells like a dumpster in there! This is bad... This is real bad! *Zion Upgrade Master: It's {redpill_name}! *'Zion Duelist' Reading material *Tabloid Clipping *''Episode 2.1: A Swarm of Flies'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 2.1) Category:Episode 2.1 Missions